The 100 with someone new
by XxTakingABreakIsGivingUpxX
Summary: <html><head></head>This is the 100 but I have added a new character so things play out differently. Events during the TV show will happen but not in chronological order. {Flark}</html>


_First I would like to say a couple of things before I start this story._

_1. This is a Flark fanfiction so maybe if you are considering changing or just want to read Flark this is one to read._

_2. I do have dyslexia so if there is spelling mistakes of grammer incorrections I honestly am really sorry but I can't help it so please don't mock me._

_3. This has a character that is unbelievably fake and is really good friend of Clarkes and she (yes its a girl you got a problem?) is willing to die for Clarke because she thinks death is a train and its going to hit you, now you can start running of pull up a chair and wait (that 70s show reference!)_

_4. This is based of the TV show and with my other character there are some twists here and there and not every detail from the show will be there. Also the events might not be in chronological order!_

_5. Prisoners have two people in cells instead of one person because they don't have enough space in my story._

_6. Sometimes it is the OC POV and then the cameras POV and I will put a small title to say who's POV it is. Oh BTW the OC's name is Amy MacDonald and her and Clarkes familys are very close._

_And thats it! Are you ready to start reading? Because I am ready to start writing!_

**Chapter 1**

Amy's POV

It was a normal boring day in the cell with Clarke, she was working on this lovely peice of art work on the floor when I was doing pull up's with the bars they put above the bed in case the person had a broken leg or something.

"Prisoners 319 and 320 face the wall." the guard said with a deep voice walking into the cell.

"What is this?" Clarke said out of curiosity.

"Clarke don't who knows maybe we are being set free!" I said jokingly.

"Be quite!" the guard snaps at us with a serious voice meaning something bad was about to happen.

Clarke and I knew how serious he was being, so we muffled our laughing and then Clarke amused we where about to be floated.

"Wait I don't turn eighteen for a month!" Clarke said worryingly and so I joined in the banter

"And I don't turn eighteen for three weeks" I realized at this point they where taking two wrist bands out.

"Hold out your right arm prisoner 319 and take that watch off."

"NO! It was my fathers!"

He grabbed her right wrist and said take it off! But me being Clarke's best friend and all I said hey just put it on her left arm! The other guard clearly didn't like me saying this and so he pushed me against the wall still holding me shoulders.

"Get your hands off of me!"

Of coarse he didn't listen so I kicked him in the balls causing him to fall to the ground in pain because I am really strong from doing so many pull up's, sometimes I like to dangle like a monkey with my feet wrapped around the bars and pull myself up and down meaning I was pretty tough I can also take a beating very well. I then turned around to see the other guard trying to take Clarke's watch off so I knocked him in the face with lot's of force

"CLARKE RUN!" She did, really fast.

By this time I had the wrist band on because it was put on my wrist before Clarke was told to take the only thing that she has to remember her father, his watch.

I then remember why I was locked up, I was beside Clarke when his father was ripped into space and have O2 sucked from his lungs. It was just as emotional for me as for her and her mother because Clarke's father was kinda like my father because my real father was stabbed when my mother was pregnant with me. But instead of crying my eyes out I shed one tear and then and ran and kicked the guy who pushed the button in the stomach. He punched back, but when I am pissed I barley feel pain because the anger going through my veins. Before I could strike back I was pulled away from the guard by other guards. I had a smile on my face because it was so fun kicking him.

Then I realized I should probably run behind Clarke I was shot by a dart that made me feel tired like I could just pass out and I herd before I did was Abbey, Clarke's mother say Clarke your being sent to the ground!

_So did you like the first chapter? I know it was short but I really wanted to start this story BTW do you like the new character Amy?! _

_REMEMBER! Comment Follow!_


End file.
